The most powerful magic in the world is love
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Chise se encontraba con un mandil y su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Un suspiro salió de ella y pronto sintió sus mejillas calientes al recordar el día anterior ¿Como podía negarse a Elias a regalarle chocolates cuando el los pidió?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Este día en especial provocó que escribiera algo sobre ellos. No podía quedarme atrás y no escribir algo tan lindo como lo son ellos dos. El amor es lo que me inspiró y este es el resultado de ello._**

 ** _Espero que les guste el resultado._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Chise se encontraba con un mandil y con las mangas por sus codos. Había amarrado su cabello en su usual coleta y después procedio a lavarse las manos.

A su lado, Silky se encontraba y empezaba a acomodar algunos trastes de plástico y unos pequeños moldes. Chise suspiro, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al recordar la conversación del día anterior.

 ** _-¿Eh? ¿Mañana ya será San Valentín?_** -Chise miraba el pequeño calendario que estaba por la ventana donde atendían a los clientes.

 ** _-¿Sabías? Anteriormente, en ese día sucedían cosas que no tenían que ver con el amor, San Valentín casaba a soldados con sus damas en las bodegas de las cárceles al mismo tiempo que el cristianismo era prohibido_** -Elias rasco su mentón tratando de recordar **_-Se le conoce como San Valentín ya que al final, antes de su muerte, le dio un papel a una chica ciega, quien al momento de abrir el papel ella empezó a ver, es por eso que se le conoce como un símbolo del amor_**

 ** _-¿En serio?_** -Chise preguntaba curiosa mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento y tomar el desayuno.

 ** _-Hay otras creencias en las que dicen que con la Iglesia, querían eliminar varias tradiciones y está era una ya que la tradición dictaba sacrificar a perros y cabras_**

 ** _-¿Perros?_** -A Ruth le había recorrido un gran escalofrío.

 ** _-Les quitaban la piel y así ensangrentadas se formaban látigos para golpear a las mujeres y asegurar su fertilidad_**

 ** _-Eso suena muy cruel_** -Chise dejo de comer y soltar el tenedor a un lado.

 ** _-Desde ese entonces han cambiado las tradiciones como una oportunidad de festejar el amor y cariño_** -Alzó una de sus manos y tomo la taza que estaba en la mesa **_-En varios países se le nombra como "Día del amor y la amistad" o "Día de los enamorados" y suelen regalar regalos, ya sea chocolate o flores_**

 ** _-¿También? En Japón las chicas son las que suelen regalar más los chocolates a los chicos que les gusta y algunas veces a las amistades_** -Chise volvió a tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer de su plato **_-Las chicas esperan el regalo de vuelta en el día blanco_**

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, Chise comía de su plato con tranquilidad y Ruth se atragantaba con tanta comida. Elias mantenía su mirada en ella.

 ** _-¿Diste algún regalo?_** -Elias pregunto con curiosidad.

 ** _-Como no tenía amigos y la familia que me cuido me ignoraba nunca tuve la oportunidad de dar algo_**

 ** _-Ya veo..._**

Chise subió su mirada y se fijó que este no había dejado de verla. Volvió a dejar sus utensilios a un lado y tomo el vaso de jugo.

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Elias?_**

 ** _-Me gustaría saber como se siente que alguien te de un regalo o algo así_**

 ** _-¿Te gustaría que te hiciera unos chocolates y te los regalara?_**

 ** _-¿Harías eso?_** -Pregunto con entusiasmo en su voz.

 ** _-Podría intentarlo_** -Aunque sabía que Elias era como un niño, sus ojos y su voz había cambiado y por algo extraño que parezca, se veía feliz.

 ** _-Esperaré por esto Chise_**

Y así Chise suspiro, regreso a la normalidad cuando sintió una mano de Silky en su hombro, la vio con una sonrisa y le paso un cuchillo. Lo tomo con cuidado y miro en la mesa las tabletas de chocolate y los recipientes. Su mirada se fijó en el pequeño reloj.

 **-A alguien que me gusta** -Susurro.

Lo bueno era que Elias no se despertaba tan temprano, realmente agradecia que fuera un flojo por ese día, y tenía oportunidad de terminar su tarea de ese día.

 **-Manos a la obra Silky** -Ambas sonrieron.

Para cuando Elias despertó. El aroma inundaba la casa por completo. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras con toda la calma. Giro a la cocina pero no se encontraba nadie. Unos pasos escucho a su espalda y fue cuando el aroma a chocolate se hizo más intenso.

 **-Buenos días Chise** -Giro y la vio. Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, una mancha oscura en su mejilla izquierda y con las manos en su espalda.

 **-Buenos días Elias yo...** -Tragó un poco de saliva y saco de su espalda una caja de color rojo. **-Feliz San Valentín Elias**

El nombrado tomo la caja y la abrió. En su interior se encontraban varias bolitas de chocolate. La tomo con cuidado sin llegar a aplastar y la comió. Chise esperaba con ansias la crítica de Elias.

 **-Está delicioso Chise, tiene un sabor dulce que no empalaga** -Hablo con sinceridad **-Gracias por el regalo**

 **-De nada Elias** -Chise sonrió, las palabras directas le tranquilizaba. Elias también estaba sonriendo y podía verlo como un niño con su nuevo juguete.

Vio como Elias se agachaba un poco, vio como abría su 'boca' y lamia su mejilla llena de chocolate. Ella se quedó quieta.

Una vez que su mejilla estuvo limpia. Elias subio y con su 'cráneo' acarició su cabello. Un acto cariñoso del cual Chise estaba acostumbrada y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de esa tierna caricia.

 **-En cualquier momento ellos podrían ir a la cama** -Ruth se mantenía alejado, a su lado Silky los veía con una sonrisa. **-Empalagan mucho amor**

Cuando Chise se separó de Elias, vio a Ruth convertido en humano y comiendo las bolitas restantes. Volvió a mirar en la mesa y se dio cuenta que las cajitas más pequeñas aún seguían ahí.

 **-¿Eso no te hará daño Ruth?** -Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Está bien que sea una hada pero no creo que esto me afecte** -Hablo un poco molesto.

 **-Pero también eres un perro** -Señaló divertida.

Chise sintió sus mejillas siendo retiradas. Las pequeñas risitas de Silky los acompaño. Elias de mantenía a un lado observando. Ese día en especial, su casa ya no estaba tan fría y solitaria, el mago soliario y ermitaño que se supone que era, ya no existía. Suspiro y acaricio el cabello de Chise.

 **-Vamos a desayunar**

Chise sonrió al sentir la mano de Elias tomar la suya. Silky se alejó en silencio y Ruth se sentó en su lugar aún con la pequeña cajita en sus manos.

 **-Vamos...**

Elias con su caja en mano y Chise con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, fue la manera en la que empezaron ese día en especial. Chise pensó que el amor era mágico, Elias la compro y ahora ella estaba ahí para él para cualquier cosa, incluso consentirlo como todo niño pequeño. Aunque Elias aún no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, ella le ayudaría.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Tal vez escriba algo para Renfred y Alice, con esta inspiración que tengo de este día, entonces si tendré oportunidad de escribir algo especial para ellos. Esperenlo con mucha ansia._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
